Sensei
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Kouki apartó su mirada a un lado cuando Seijūrō le mostró su anillo de bodas. Lo sabía, sabía que su amor era completamente unilateral e imposible, ¿Pero qué puede hacer? Lastimosamente él no tiene control de sus sentimientos. AKAFURI
1. Te amo

**Sensei…**

 _ **愛している (Te amo)**_

—Se~n~sei~~. — Con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona, y complacido al tener toda la atención de su profesor, se inclinó levemente para besar su mejilla.

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en los ojos carmesíes de su profesor, que, inmediatamente se apartó de su lado mientras sujetaba su mejilla y la sorpresa era reemplazada por el enojo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas estas cosas tan estúpidas?

—Muchas, no puedo ni contarlas. — Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, después su mirada se desvió hasta el resplandeciente anillo en el dedo anular de su profesor y su sonrisa se borró casi inmediatamente.

—Furihata. — Odiaba que lo llamara por su apellido.

— ¡Seijūrō! — En venganza, él lo llamaba por su nombre.

El viento se coló por las ventanas del salón de clase, una refrescante brisa para una inusual ardiente tarde de primavera, se sintió especialmente bien cuando el viento chocó contra su piel, movió sus cabellos castaños y los rojizos de su profesor.

Sonrió levemente cuando apartó algunos molestos mechones de cabello.

— ¡Me gustas! — Traviesamente Furihata Kouki se acercó a Seijūrō.

El escándalo fuera del salón de clases distrajo por algunos segundos a Seijūrō, también le trajo un sentimiento de miedo, ¿Y si alguien había escuchado?

Seijūrō suspiro pesadamente.

—Kouki. — La sonrisa del castaño fue radiante cuando escucho su nombre y un pequeño sentimiento cálido se instauró en el pecho de Seijūrō, sin embargo tan rápido como llegó, Seijūrō se encargó de desecharlo. — Agradezco tus sentimientos, pero…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Vas a rechazarme otra vez!

—Soy tu profesor, te llevo casi veinte años de edad, para mí tú eres como un hijo u hermano pequeño. — Seijūrō miró el aula vacía, pronto el descanso terminaría y él aún no había comido nada. — Además, —su mirada regresó hacia Kouki — no me gustan los hombres, y sobre todo: Ya tengo a alguien.

Kouki apartó su mirada a un lado cuando Seijūrō le mostró su anillo de bodas.

Lo sabía, sabía que su amor era completamente unilateral e imposible, ¿Pero qué puede hacer? Lastimosamente él no tiene control de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo tres años de amor no correspondido eran suficientes.

—También se eso. — Su mirada bajo al piso, y dos segundos después volvió a subirla, sus ojos conectaron con los de su profesor y sonrió, se obligó a sonreír.

Las flores del cerezo pronto se abrirían y la hermosa vista de los pétalos rosados bailando con el viento pronto vendría también.

—Esta será la última vez, después de todo, la graduación ya está cerca. — La sonrisa que hay en sus labios se vería mucho más real si tan solo no estuviera llorando.

—No llores. — Le dijo y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y estúpido. La única razón de sus lágrimas, eran sus palabras de rechazo.

Seijūrō acorto la poca distancia que los separaba. En silencio limpio las lágrimas de su alumno y le abrazo.

—Esta es la segunda vez que me abrazas, Seijūrō. — El primero había sido en su primer año, fue un accidente, él estaba a punto de tropezar y caer, pero Seijūrō le sujetó fuertemente para evitar que se lastimara.

Se enamoró a primera vista.

Escucho lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa, no obstante parecía más un sollozo.

—No me gusta que mis alumnos lloren. — Debía elegir correctamente sus palabras, de esa manera Kouki no confundiría su amabilidad, no quería darle una falsa esperanza.

Sí. Kouki lo sabía perfectamente, lo supo durante tres años. Pero aun así, con una sonrisa tras cada rechazo, seguía ofreciéndole su inocente amor.

—Un segundo abrazo que, también es el último… ¡Bien, me conformo con esto! — Kouki correspondió el abrazo de Seijūrō, aprisionó a su profesor en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

Con esto, su largo amor no correspondido, tendría un final.

—Te amo, Sei.

…

— _¡Ten cuidado! — Expresó después de haber abrazado al chico que a punto estuvo de caer._

— _¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó inmediatamente, su voz resonó como un canto angelical a sus oídos, el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba contra el suyo, dotándolo de calidez y aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba._

 _Su día que había comenzado mal, se vio completamente mejorado con este simple chiquillo._

 _Furihata Kouki, fue su alegría y perdición._

 _Su corazón palpitaba violentamente cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar y aún más cuando le decía que lo amaba, su amor…_

 _Su perdición._

 _Un amor tan puro que daba miedo._

 _Nada podía haber entre ellos, incluso si no fueran alumno-profesor, una relación entre ellos no los llevaría a ninguna parte, Kouki siendo un niño y el siendo un completo adulto que le doblaba la edad._

 _Sin embargo, a veces, cuando Kouki le sonreía con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas, quería mandar todo al demonio, su futuro, sus preocupaciones, su moral._

 _Porque él también amaba a Kouki._

 _._

—Adiós, sensei. — No volvería a llamarlo por su nombre, tampoco oiría ese toque sarcástico y juguetón que le añadía a "sensei".

—Nos vemos mañana, Furihata.

No volvería a oír sus "te amo", pero ahora mismo esto era lo mejor para Kouki.

Jugando con el insignificante anillo en su dedo anular, Seijūrō lo ve salir del salón de clases, sus ojos rojos y la falsa sonrisa es algo que a sus amigos les preocupa y preguntar por las razones de su condición tan deplorable.

—No pasó nada. —Kouki les dice, esperando que no pregunten nada más.

Poco a poco el salón de clases queda vacío, esta vez Kouki no volverá para insistir en querer acompañarlo, solo por un rato más.

Solo un mes más y ya no volverá a verlo.

Le gustaría que el tiempo se congelara y así, no tener que decirle adiós.

Entonces Seijūrō se retira el anillo y lo deja en su bolsillo, no es más que solo basura que le ayuda a alejar a las mujeres interesadas.

Es solo un pretexto para no corresponder los sinceros sentimientos de Kouki.

—Te amo también, Kouki.

* * *

Neee, posiblemente tenga una continuación: De como Kouki intenta ser feliz sin Seijūrō. Y de Seijūrō siendo infeliz sin Kouki.

Nos leemos.


	2. Kataomoi

**..**

 **Kataomoi***

Su vida era, perfecta.

Tenía un buen trabajo, buenos ingresos y gracias a ello: una cuenta en el banco que crecía cada vez más.

En cuanto a su vida personal, pese a que había perdido a sus padres a una edad temprana, Seijūrō pudo sobre ponerse a esa pérdida.

Tenía grandes amigos con los que podía divertirse siempre que quisiera y los consideraba su familia.

Los asuntos amorosos no eran importantes para él, no consideraba necesario tener una pareja a la cual estar atado el resto de su vida, él prefería solo un momento de diversión en la cama, sin compromisos y sin una segunda oportunidad. Sin nombres, sin necesidad de saber más de lo necesario.

A sus casi treinta y seis años, Seijūrō se consideraba un hombre feliz con una vida perfecta...

— ¡Me gustas, sensei!

Pero...

Sí, por primera vez hay un "pero" en su vida.

El humo del cigarrillo hizo al chico castaño frente a él arrugar el ceño. Seijūrō inmediatamente lo lanzó al suelo y lo aplasto con su zapato, escucho perfectamente las palabras de aquel niño, pero decidió ignorarlas.

Como es costumbre ya.

—Furihata, no puedes estar aquí. — Le dijo.

—Hice el almuerzo para ti, Seijūrō. — Así como él ignoraba sus sentimientos, Furihata se permitía ignorar las palabras de su profesor.

Kouki se acercó con el bentō en sus manos, extendiéndolo hacia él, Seijūrō suspiró y lo aceptó resignado.

—Hoy, es tu favorito. — Seijūrō sonrió levemente, las puntas de sus dedos tocaron las manos de Kouki y este pequeño y natural toque, le hizo sentir feliz, emocionado, pero también le hizo retirar rápidamente sus manos.

Se supone que no debería sentirse de esa manera por aquel niño. Su corazón no debería acelerarse cada vez que le dice que le gusta, no debería sentirse feliz cada vez que Kouki sube a la azotea para entregarle un almuerzo que preparó con sus propias manos.

Puede imaginarlo perfectamente, en casa, en la cocina, con un lindo y tierno delantal, su cabello recogido y una sonrisa inocente en su rostro preparando sus almuerzos con toda la felicidad del mundo.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno cocinando?

—Mamá casi no está en casa. — Kouki se alzó de hombros y sonrió levemente. — Era aprender a cocinar o morir intoxicado por la comida de mi padre o mi hermano mayor.

Sus palabras lograron sacarle una pequeña risa a Seijūrō.

Kuroko le dijo que debía rendirse, Kagami le dijo que su amor era imposible, no por el hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres o por la diferencia de edad...

El corazón de su profesor de química ya estaba ocupado y la prueba de ello estaba en el dedo anular de Seijūrō, ese sencillo, pero bonito anillo de bodas.

Kouki consideraba que su amor no correspondido no lastimaba a nadie más que a él, entonces tomó ventaja de la amabilidad de su profesor, tomó ventaja de sus "inocentes y puros" sentimientos.

Confesiones y obvios rechazos. Las amables pero dolorosas palabras de Seijūrō y una dulce sonrisa para ocultar las lágrimas, a veces, Kouki piensa en rendirse, en que es suficiente dolor, pero no puede.

Ama a Seijūrō y lo amará hasta que pueda, hasta que el último pedazo de su destrozado corazón se desmorone y se convierta en polvo. Incluso hecho polvo, Kouki piensa que es posible que su corazón lo siga amando.

— ¿Sensei? — Juguetonamente, con un toque coqueto, cuando lo llamaba de esa manera, Seijūrō quería botar todo a la basura y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

El "pero" en su vida perfecta era su amor por su precioso alumno.

Por primera vez en su vida, la palabra amor cobró un significado, todas esas historias de amor que él consideraba absurdas, eran ahora preciosas, aquel sentimiento que se negaba a reconocer, desbordaba cada vez que Kouki estaba cerca, cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

Si tan solo se hubiesen conocido en otra situación, en otro tiempo, en otra vida... si tan solo él tuviera unos años menos o Kouki unos años más, si no fueran alumno-profesor.

Un primer amor imposible para ambos.

—Gracias por el bentō.

...

—Un año. — Susurra. El ligero viento hace ondear las cortinas de la sala de profesores, entre sus manos algunos exámenes para calificar, en su computadora aún hay programas que debe revisar, calificaciones que asignar y reportes que escribir, investigaciones que terminar, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer; sin embargo, no ha podido bajarse de la nube de recuerdos sobre Kouki.

Y no le importa.

Si el día tuviese más horas, incluso esas horas extras seria solo para recordar a Kouki.

Ha pasado un año desde la graduación de Kouki. Sabe, por algunos contactos que Kouki tiene buenas notas -como era de esperarse-, que tiene buenos amigos -Kuroko y Kagami, que, aunque no tienen las mismas carreras, siguen siendo muy buenos amigos de su castaño- y que...

Es feliz.

Que está trabajando duro para alcanzar todos sus sueños y propósitos en esta vida.

—Eso es bueno. — Se dice, con el tiempo Kouki encontrara a la persona indicada para él, que lo hará feliz y que no lo lastimara con amables palabras de rechazo.

Seijūrō giró una y otra vez su anillo de bodas, después solo suspiro largamente y finalmente tomó una decisión: No hay razón para seguir en la escuela, no puede avanzar con su trabajo y aunque duda que en casa pueda hacerlo, es mejor estar cómodamente en su sillón con una taza de chocolate y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Kouki.

La puerta al abrirse lo detuvo al intentar apagar la computadora.

—Luces horrible, Sei-chan.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Mibuchi. — El aspecto desalineado del enfermero de la escuela, aquel pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y las marcas de besos en su cuello, dejadas ahí con toda la intención de ser vistas.

—Kotaro es una pequeña cosita sexy, no puedo resistirme a su linda y encantadora voz cuando...

—He oído lo suficiente. — Interrumpe.

Mibuchi Reo, un gran amigo de Seijūrō y quizás la única persona a la que le tiene la suficiente confianza como para hablarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia un chiquillo.

Y también quizás la única persona lo suficientemente idiota para salir con un chiquillo.

Reo sonrió mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se acerca a Seijūrō.

—Aún no es demasiado tarde, Sei-chan.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto, aunque Seijūrō intuía la respuesta.

—Ya no es tu precioso alumno. — Reo observó detenidamente la reacción de Seijūrō, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente y sus labios se sellaron tan fuertemente que formó una fina línea con ellos. — Incluso ahora tus sentimientos por él son igual o más fuertes que antes. Lo amas, no es ningún error o confusión como dices.

Así es, sus excusas baratas y poco creíbles, incluso para él suenan absurdas.

—...

—¡Sei-chan!

—No. Así está bien, además él es feliz ahora y no creo que sea justo ni para él ni para mí que yo entre en su vida. — La computadora se apagó y Seijūrō tomó su portafolio.

Iría a casa a desahogar su pena en una taza de chocolate caliente, cómodamente en su sillón y no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser un adulto de treinta y ocho años que lloraba de amor por un chiquillo de diecinueve años.

...

—Adelante. — Después de escuchar el timbre de su casa y sonreír levemente porque sabía exactamente quien lo tocaba, Mayuzumi Chihiro, abrió la puerta de su casa. Y, obviamente no se equivocó, Kouki estaba ahí, con dos figuras que conocía, pero que definitivamente no eran del todo agradables.

—Perdón por la intromisión. —La sonrisa nerviosa de Kouki y aquella mirada que le suplicaba perdón.

Simplemente Mayuzumi no pudo sentirse molesto del todo.

—Traje un pastel. — Señaló la caja que traía consigo.

—Gracias. — Mayuzumi asintió y recibió aquel postre, le indico que podrían estar más cómodos en la sala que en su habitación, así que les llevó ahí y él se desvió hasta la cocina para dejar en refrigeración el pastel, después le pediría a su pequeño hermano que prepara té. — Kotaro ama el dulce, estoy seguro que se alegrará. — Susurro para sí mismo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

—¿Kotaro? — Mayuzumi cerró el refrigerador y dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada chocolate de Kouki.

—Es mi hermano menor. — Indicó rápidamente, no quería malos entendidos, mucho menos con Kouki.

Kouki sonrió y muy apenado le pidió un poco de agua.

—Así que Mayuzumi-senpai tiene un hermano pequeño... — Después de examinar rigurosamente a Mayuzumi, Kouki asintió. — Sí, Mayuzumi-senpai tiene esa aura alrededor de él que lo hace ver como un gran hermano mayor, amable y responsable. — Las palabras de Kouki, aunque él no lo supiera tenían un gran peso para el de cabellos grises. — Eres como mi hermano.

Un gran peso.

.

—¡Estoy en casa, Chihiro! — La alegre voz y el gran entusiasmo de aquel chico, contrarrestaban con la actitud tranquila de Mayuzumi.

—Tardaste demasiado. — No estaba enojado, estaba más bien preocupado.

—Lo siento, ¿Tenemos visitas? — Mientras Kotaro se quitaba los zapatos, vio tres pares más que por supuesto no eran de ellos, un poco emocionado por ver la clase de amigos que su hermano mayor tenía, se apresuró a preguntarle en donde estaban.

—En la sala. — Respondió, pero antes de que Kotaro pudiera avanzar hacia el lugar indicado, Mayuzumi lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Esto... — Kotaro sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo cuando su hermano bajo el cuello de su camisa y tocó aquella pequeña marca rojiza. Minutos después era despojado de la chaqueta de la escuela y la camisa blanca.

Ambos notaron las miradas curiosas de los invitados, a Kotaro le avergonzó un poco, pero Mayuzumi estaba enojado y más que importarle lo que Kouki o los otros dos pudieran pensar, se concentró en todas esas pequeñas marcas rojas en el pecho de su hermano.

—Ese maldito pervertido... — Mayuzumi dio media vuelta.

—¡Chihiro! — Y tan rápido como la puerta se abrió, volvió a cerrarse, dejando a Kotaro con la mano extendida tratando de alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

Un pesado silencio se instauró en el pasillo.

— ¿Alguien tiene hambre? — Kagami, por supuesto era pésimo leyendo el ambiente. Pero finalmente las risas de Kouki, Kuroko e incluso Kotaro eran mejores que aquel silencio.

.

—No sabía que Mayuzumi-senpai fuese de _ese_ tipo de hermano. — Comentó Kuroko, Kouki sonrió nerviosamente, a veces su mejor amigo hablaba sin pensar.

— ¿ _Ese_ tipo?

—Ya sabes, como Kouta. — Responde Kuroko.

— ¡Ahh! — Comprendió el tigre.

— Así que tiene complejo de hermano. — Esta vez es Kouki quien responde, porque sinceramente no podía imaginar a Mayuzumi actuando tan cariñosamente al punto de empalagar a Kotaro; como lo hace su hermano mayor.

Era demasiado extraño siquiera tratar de pensarlo. Pero, por otra parte, que Mayuzumi incluso se hubiese olvidado de ellos, para salir así de molesto de casa...

Kouki sonrío levemente, Kotaro era un lindo hermano pequeño, así que la sobreprotección de Mayuzumi estaba justificada.

Si él hubiese tenido otro hermano, estaba seguro que gracias al ejemplo de Kouta, sería igual o quizás peor que ellos.

—Gracias a Mayuzumi-senpai pudimos resolver algunas dudas.

Kuroko se movió hacia la derecha, su hombro tocó ligeramente el hombro de Kagami, la poca distancia que había entre ambos se había visto considerablemente reducida a cero cuando Kuroko se recargó por completo en el de cabellos rojos.

Había un gran dilema en su mente. Se alegraba porque poco a poco el nombre de Seijūrō desaparecía de sus conversaciones, pero al mismo tiempo odia que finja ser feliz. Kagami y él han estado junto a Kouki el tiempo suficiente para saberlo.

¿Qué pueden hacer?

Es obvio que Seijūrō nunca corresponderá los sentimientos de Kouki y ellos no quieren que la vida de Kouki gire alrededor de ese doloroso amor.

No pueden decirle a Kouki que lo intente otra vez. No pueden decirle que lo apoyan.

—El té está listo. — Anuncio Kotaro, dejando sobre la mesa la bandeja con el té y las rebanadas de pastel. — Lamento la demora.

Su sonrisa y el delantal con bordado de flores de Sakura, les dieron esa cálida sensación de "adorable hermano pequeño".

"¡Que adorable!" Pensó Kouki, no lo diría en voz alta, porque sabía que ser llamado de esa manera era un poco... vergonzoso.

"Kouki también se vería lindo con eso." Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, el de cabellos celestes también había desarrollado un complejo de hermano, y es que... la torpeza de Kouki era realmente preocupante -y adorable-.

"Kouki y Tetsuya se verían realmente adorables con ese delantal." Kagami tenía dos imágenes mentales muy diferentes, la primera: Kouki siendo adorable mientras cocinaba. La segunda: Tetsuya adorablemente sexy con un delantal sin nada debajo.

.

Kouki se dio cuenta de algo, demasiado tarde ya.

—¡Yay, siempre que tenía miedo dormía conmigo! — Kotaro se encontraba demasiado emocionado, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y muy hablador, tanto que respondía sin dudar las preguntas de Tetsuya, preguntas vergonzosas, familiares o incómodas.

Todas ellas las respondía.

Quizás era por el vino en el pastel, que la vendedora olvido mencionar.

—¿Algún secreto vergonzoso sobre Mayuzumi-senpai? — Por algún motivo Tetsuya no parecía llevarse bien con su senpai y Kouki no entendía porque, incluso Taiga, aunque el tigre en realidad odiaba a quien su novio odiaba y le agradaba cualquier persona a la que Tetsuya le agradara.

—Mamá pensó que Chihiro sería una niña, así que antes de que naciera decoro su cuarto con pintura rosa y princesas, además compró muchaaaaa ropa de niña.

Tetsuya trato de no reír al intuir lo que venía.

—Así que mi hermano mayor, fue, durante los primeros meses de su vida, en realidad mi hermana mayor.

Y la risa de Tetsuya estalló. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír de esa manera.

Taiga fue un poco más discreto, pero sin duda Kouki fue capaz de ver sus ojos llorosos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Él por otra parte fingiría que no escucho nada.

Entonces los siguientes minutos fueron iguales, muchas más preguntas que Kotaro respondía, Taiga dejó a su novio hacer lo que quisiera, Kouki sin embargo trato de detenerlo, sobre todo con una pregunta, demasiado íntima.

—Esas marcas... —Tetsuya señaló a Kotaro, específicamente su pecho, que, ahora estaba cubierto, pero antes habían podido observar las marcas rojizas. — ¿Las hizo tu novio? — Kotaro asintió. — ¿Ya lo hicieron? — Volvió a asentir.

—¡Reo-sensei fue muy amable! ¡No me dolió para nada! — Este niño, era igual o peor de despistado que Kouki y eso ya era mucho decir. — Pero... ¡Shhh! No le digan a nadie, Seijūrō-sensei dice que debemos ser MUY discretos. — Igual el vino en el pastel tenía la culpa.

El solo nombre les dejo inmóviles, por supuesto, no tenía que ser el "Seijūrō-sensei" que ellos conocían, porque Akashi Seijūrō no dejaba que sus alumnos lo llamaron por su nombre, ni siquiera añadiendo sensei.

Akashi-sensei o simplemente sensei.

Kouki fue una única excepción, habían pensado hasta ahora.

Y hasta ahora, ese pequeño detalle le había hecho muy feliz.

Trato de recordar el uniforme del chico: Gakuran, como el que muchos colegios utilizan, como el que su colegio utilizaba.

—¿Akashi-sensei? — Quien pregunto no fue Kouki, el castaño tenía demasiado miedo como para hablar.

Kotaro asintió de nuevo.

—¡Conocen a Seijūrō-sensei! — Expresó emocionado, un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

¿Eso que sentía en su pecho que era? ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Tristeza? O era una rara combinación de todos ellos.

Sí, lo sabía. Nunca fue ni será especial para Akashi Seijūrō... para Akashi-sensei.

—¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo está él? — Preguntó finalmente Kouki y seriamente pensó que a ese paso se convertiría en un masoquista.

—Kouki... — Susurro su mejor amigo, Kouki mantuvo su mirada fija sobre la celeste, y Tetsuya calló.

Kotaro no entendió ese pequeño intercambio de miradas, mucho menos entendió porque los tres lucían tan... decaídos.

—Reo dice que luce horrible y como siempre está solo, termina arrastrándolo con nosotros a nuestras citas, ¡Es realmente un tipo popular en los bares! ¡Los chicos se amontonan a su alrededor!

—¿Qué? — Kouki oficialmente pensó que no estaban hablando del mismo Akashi Seijūrō. — ¡¿Y su esposa?!

—¿Su esposa? — Kotaro estaba confundido, ¿Realmente hablaban de la misma perso...? — ¡Ahhh! — Casi grito cuando recordó el anillo de bodas de siempre traía consigo. — Reo me dijo que ese anillo es algo así como una cortina en el trabajo, él realmente no está casado y él en realidad es gay.

ÉL EN REALIDAD ES GAY.

ÉL EN REALIDAD ES GAY.

ÉL EN REALIDAD ES GAY.

ÉL EN REALIDAD ES GAY.

ÉL EN REALIDAD ES GAY.

...

* * *

...

Pues que les digo, se suponía que solo tendría dos capítulos... pero habrá un tercero...

*Kataomoi ~Amor No Correspondido.


End file.
